


Stay A Few Minutes Longer

by thegraeyone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraeyone/pseuds/thegraeyone
Summary: In the aftermath of another hook up, Seto faces a moment of weakness. He never could keep his mouth shut where Joey Wheeler was involved.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103





	Stay A Few Minutes Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling pretty gumby the past few weeks and dangerously deficient in anything nice and fluffy, so I drudged up what was originally a response to a prompt meme that I wrote like a year ago. Sometimes, in these trying times, you just need things to be nice.

Seto felt Joey’s weight leave his side, leaving the space beside him in the hotel bed unbearably empty. He rolled over, laying his hand on the fading warmth. Joey's back was to him, his head dipped forward as he searched for his clothes, his golden hair long down the nape of his neck. The hotel room was dark except for the light of the city outside shining blue through the sides of the heavy curtains, and it caught the edges of Joey’s face and the curve of his shoulder, illuminating his tanned skin.  


“Where are you going?” Seto murmured, like he didn’t know. But he was groggy and boneless and he never could keep his mouth shut around Joey. It was one of his worse qualities.

Joey only looked at him. A smile pulled the edges of his lips. His brown eyes looked tired. “It’s already past three and I’m not doing the walk of shame when someone might actually see me.”

Because that was the arrangement. The pair couldn’t avoid seeing each other at tournaments and conventions, and their usual animosity and tension had quickly turned to something else now that they were adults. It’d started with hurried trysts in a locked corner of KaibaCorp’s operations rooms and evolved into this: the end of long days spent lounging around Seto’s private rooms in various stages of undress with their hands and tongues on each other. It usually ended the same too, with Joey sneaking away after Seto inevitably fell asleep. It was better that way. No one had caught wind yet, not even Joey’s friends. The arrangement worked. Probably too well. Which was why Seto was drawing his hands over Joey’s shoulders and pressing his face into his neck so his words were muffled when he said, “Don’t go.”

He couldn’t see Joey’s expression but he could feel him, muscles tensing as he drew in a breath, the thud of his heartbeat hammering against Seto’s ear. Everything about him was soft where Seto was sharp. Age had made his middle rounder, and he suspected Joey kept his hair bleached only because it was already ruined down to his roots, but his hands were still rough and calloused. Seto was delighted by their touch every time.

“You want me to stay?” Joey asked.

He was grinning, and Seto couldn’t stand that he looked at him so fondly, so he lifted his head to kiss him. He could pretend this was what he meant. That he wanted him more, that they weren’t done yet, and not that he hated the way the bed cooled beside him, or that he went to sleep feeling satisfied and full and woke up feeling empty and alone.

“Alright,” Joey said as he laid back in bed with him. His hands trailed lazily down Seto’s side, sending warm waves through his afterglow. “I’ll stick around a little longer.”

Long enough for him to sleep, Seto thought, and then he’d head back to his own room before anyone noticed he’d been out. But he placed an affectionate kiss on his chin and disguised it with a bite.

“You’re really useless,” Joey murmured and kissed his mouth. After the first time they’d gone to Seto’s apartment, they’d lost most of their intensity, and Seto couldn’t bring himself to say he preferred the soft lazy kisses. Joey knew, though. He’d always read him so well.

“Don’t talk,” Seto said. “It’s not what you’re here for.”

“I know exactly why I’m here,” Joey said and kissed him again.

In the morning, when Seto’s first alarm went off, and he heard Joey’s voice telling him to turn it off already, which Seto did before rolling back against him, and his large arms draped over his sides, he realized maybe Joey did. But that thought was drowned out by the warmth of his skin and the smell of his shampoo and the way he murmured in his sleep. Seto knew he had places to be and tournaments to run, but, for now, he stayed.


End file.
